Friends or Foes?
by EvilCrystals
Summary: this story invloves Ichigo and his friends being attacked by many hollows in the first chapter,who had casused it no one knows somebody powerful enough for them not to be able to sence them, later on in the story Ichigo turns into a full hallow
1. Chapter 1

Disclamimer: sadly,I do not own any of these bleach characters they belong to the owner who had created them

pairs: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

Uryu Ishida and Orihime

Chap.1 Fighting Hollows

''.Ichigo.'' Rukia ran Toward him as he flew to the air to catch him so he wont fall,Ichigo''.uggh Damn Hallow.''he mumbled as he hold his arm that was bleeding do to the Hallow that attacked him from behind Rukia looked at him and said''.You okay Ichigo?.'' Ichigo nodded and said''.i'll be fine we have no time to sit around here now we got two hollows after us.'' She nodded and helped ichigo back up and they countied fighting the two hallows again.

(with Uryu,Orihime,Renji and Chad)

''.Come on damnit quit being so slow you guys those Hollows got to be around here somewhere.''yelled Renji at bit angry that they cant find the hollows anywhere then Orhime herd a loud bang and jumped up and said''.G-Guys?What was that?.''

Uryu looked foward and saw a whole cloud of smoke and said pointing towards the park''.its coiming from over there,Rukia and Ichigo problly are fighting the Hollows.'' they all nodded and headed towards there friends to see if the can help

''._Dont worry Ichigo,Rukia were coming to help!.''_chad thought

(meanwhile)

''.What! what gives where did the other two come from?.''yelled Ichigo a bit frustriated that they have not even killed the the first two they started fighting not alone even leave a scratch on them

Rukia then used her Zanbakto again to hit the monster and finaly got it to slow down so she countied slashing at it with her sword and said looking up towards the sky and noticed a rip in it then Ichigo looked towards where Rukia was looking and said''.what the hell?.''

Rukia shrugged''.I have no idea,somebody must be controlling them there shouldnt be this many hollows coming out we have to hurry and do something about thid I dont want anybody getting hurt.'' Ichigo nodded and said''.Allright lets go!.'' then he charged after the hollows attacking them

Rukia sighed''._he will never learn.''_

then Renji and the others came running over towards where Rukia and Ichigo were,

''.HEY WHO SAID YOU GUYS CAN FIGHT WITH OUT ME!.''yelled out Renji then Ichigo looked back as he was looking towards Renji and the others''.About time you got here!.'' then all of a sudden he got stab on the shoulder by a hallow again''.god damnit.'' he growled and then said''.i'm getting tired of these damn thing Bakani!.'' with that the one hollow was dead then Ichigo held his arm that was bleeding while trying to catch his breath the Uryu used his arrow and started shooting the hollows Rukia after killing one of her hollows that she was fighting went over towards Ichigo to see how badly he was bleeding''.Oi,you okay there Ichigo?.'' she said a bit worried about her friend as he nodded and said''.i'll be fine.''then used Bakani again and started to kill some more hollows still being pissed off that there is so many of them coming at them at once,Orihime stayed out of the way so she didn't get hurt because she knew she would have to heal them later whenever they finished the hollows. Uryu looked back to see if Orihime was okay making sure she wasn't being attacked he sighed and thought''._thank goodness those hollows arnt attacking her...she wouldn't be able to fight without a weapon.'' he_ shook his head trying to concentrate on fighting the hollows

finally after what seemed like for ever there was starting to be fewer and fewer hollows coming Uryu saw the rip and the sky and started shooting his arrows at it to try to stop them from coming out

(Rukia pov)

_''.there is really no end to these thing are there?.''_ ''.Bakani!.'' I yelled out at the hollow that was making its way towards me killed it _''.__Shirayuki,please lend me some of your powers me and my friends are in a real big mess here.'' I said as I entered my inner world __**''.yes I will lend you my powers master,I'll do the best that I can.''said Shirayuki as she smiled at Rukia **__nodded and smiled back''.thank you,Oi and what do you think is causing all of these__hollows to appear?.''I said not fully knowing whats going on even those she thinks Aizen but she isn't fully sure on who did it _

_**Shirayuki shrugged and said''.who knows...even though I have been feeling some evil presence lurking around lately but not close enough to be able to tell who our what could be causing all of those hollows,i'm sorry they must have some sort of shield up so no one can since them around.''then she added ''.and if I do figure out who caused all of this I will be sure to let you know Rukia.'' **_

_Rukia nodded and said''.thank you.'' as she left her inner world_

(outside world)

Ichigo,Renji and Uryu were busy fighting the hollows when Rukia left her inner world an hollow came strait after her not being able to react in time she got wounded in the stomach and fell to her knees in pain holding onto her stomache trying to stop it from bleeding and with her free hand she grabbed her sword and yelled out ''.bankai.'' and sliced the hollow in half it automatically being dead after Ichigo killed the one of the three last hollows he looked back towards Rukia to see what was going on because he herd her screaming and rushed over to her side not caring about the hollows and leaving the hollows what was left of them to Renji and Uryu ''.OI! Rukia,''he said as he went towards her and sat in front of her noticing that she was bleeding he said''.Hey Rukia,you still in there?.'' Rukia looked up towards Ichigo and nodded''.yea...''she said still in pain as her vison started to get blurry she fell forward landing on Ichigo's lap''.Damn it.''said Ichigo as he picked her up gently in his arms trying not to hurt her then took her towards Orihime who was hiding behind the tree trying not to get spotted by the hollows

''.oh no! Rukia,Ichigo are you guys okay.''Orihime said noticing two of her best friends badly injured and Rukia unconscious ''.i'm fine for now I want you to worry about Rukia first though,''Ichigo said as he gently put her down on the bench near by Orihime nodded and said''.Okay Ichigo,but I still have to heal you also okay?.''he nodded sitting down on the bench and rested Rukia's head on his lap trying to make her comfortable,then Orihime went towards Rukia making sure she didnt have any broken ribs then put her hand on her stomach and blue light started coming out of her hands while she started to heal her friend Rukia and it wasnt long before the others finished fighting the hollows and the rip in the sky closed up then the others came towards Orihime,Ruika and Ichigo to see how they were up to,once there Uryu went next to Orihime to make sure she was okay and if she needed any help Reniji just sat next to his friend Ichigo yelling at him saying that next time he should pay more attention instead of spacing out all the time and he was also complaing that he should of kept a look out for Ruika and made sure she wasn't getting hurt

Ichigo sighed and said''.look it isnt my fault I had Hallows after me too ya know.'' ''.well so did we that dosnt mean that you still cant keep a look out for Ruika if she ever needed your help since your allways saving her and all what kind of a boyfriend wouldnt save his girlfriend?eh Ichigo?.''Renji smirked at the remark he gave his friend and also the fact that his whole face turned red as a tomato''.SHE Isn't MY GIRLFRIEND!.'' yelled Ichigo a bit pissed off at his friend''.sure...whatever you say...'' Renji slapped him on his back making him scream out''.damn you Renji!.'' he held his ingured arm which was still bleeding

Orihime finished healing Rukia and said''.there she should be fine no just let her rest and she'll be back to her old self.'' Ichigo and Renji stopped aruguing at eachother and said both at the same time''.Okay!.'' both Uryu and Orihime sweatdroped _''.Idiots .'' Uryu thought and shooked his head at his to idiots of friends _

_Orihime thought''.well...at least those two stopped fighting now I have to heal Ichigo.'' _Ichigo if you two stop fighting I can heal you.'' then Ichgio nodded and said''.fine...'' then Orihime got up and started to heal Ichigo's arm


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own any of the bleach characters

chap.2 all healed

The next day was very rainy after the fight with all of the hollows Ichigo brought Rukia back to his house and laid her on his bed and she hasnt woken up since then

_Ichigo in his inner world''.man when the hell is she going to wake up?.''_

**Ichigo's hollow''.how the hell am I supposed to know?.'' he said not really caring what happend to his friend**_ ''.so have you guys figured out who sent all of those hollows?.''_

**Zangetsu says''.no not yet but I can kinda picture who it could be behind all of this So****suke Aizen****.'' **_then Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes and said''.are you sure about that...?.''_

**Zangetsu said to Ichigo''.i'm not quite sure yet but,he is most likely the one who can be able to do this kind of thing i'll tell you once I get more information.''**_Ichigo nodded and said''.okay.'' __**Ichigo's hollow says''.OI KING I THINK RUKIA IS STARTING TO WAKE UP.''**__ Ichigo held his ears and yelled back''.damn hollow you dont need to yell I am am right next to you!.'' then he left his inner world not wanting to listen to anymore of his hollows arguing._

(outside world)

Ichigo went to Rukia and sat down on the bed next to her shaking her shoulder gently''.Oi Midget you okay?wake up allready.''

(Rukia's pov)

_''.uggh why am I in so much pain?and who is calling me Ichigo is that you?.''she thought to her self opening her eyes slowly to see her oranged hair friend sitting next to her with his arm on her shoulder Rukia blushed and nodded_

(back to normal Pov)

''.yea i'm okay...and do not call me a Midget you carrot top!.'' she said which made Ichigo chuckle ''.well you seem to be feeling better since you are allready calling me names.'' said Ichigo ''.a little...my stomache hurts still...anyways where am I?.''asked Rukia''. then Ichigo replied saying''.you passed out after the fight when you got attacked so I had Orihime heal you then I took you back home to my house.'' Rukia says feeling better now that she know where she is''.okay okay,oh how is your arm? I remember you getting stab in the arm by the hollow.'' ''.i'm fine Orhime healed me.'' Rukia sighed and nodded then said''.good..'' then Ichigo laid down next to Ichigo and started thinking about what Zangetsu said to him earlier when he was in his inner world and thought''._should I tell Rukia about Zangetsu said to me? or wait till we are sure?.'' he nodded mentaly to him self ''.i'd better wait till were really sure on who it is so we wont get into anymore trouble.'' _Rukia looked at her friend seeing him in deep thought''.hey you sure you allright your spacing out.'' Ichigo nodded and said''.yeah i'm just tired I guess we had a busy day yesterday.''then Rukia said''.oh okay.''attempting to see if she can sit up Ichigo noticed and put his hand in front of her and said frowning''.dont move your not fully healed you can stay in my bed tonight I dont want you to re-open your wound.'' Rukia had no strength to argue with Ichigo so she just laid back down and sighed''.fine.'' then she looked back towards her friend who fell fast asleep and Rukia blushed and thought''._thanks Ichigo and goodnight.'' _then she wraped an arm around him being careful not to wake him and fell asleep also.

(Ichigo's dream)

_it was a very rainy day and no hollows were anywhere to be found so he and Rukia just stayed____inside that day neither of them wanting to catch a cold_

_''.I am so god damn bored!.'' he said as he looked towards Rukia who wasnt still fully healed and was fast asleep in his bed then all of a sudden he herd a loud noise figure it was just thunder and lightning he didnt bother instead he just sat down by his computer and turned it on once it was on he decided to check his messages''.hmmn whats this?.''he got an E-mail from his friend Renji saying''.Oi i'm bored what are you two doing?still no hollows?man now they decided not to show up HAHA maybe we scared them off the other day!.'' then Ichigo replied saying''.maybe they saw your face and ran away!.''Ichigo chuckled to himself then looked back towards Rukia to see how she was doing seeing she was still sound asleep he went back looking at his computer to see if his friend replied and he did''.OH SHUT THE HELL UP Y IT COULD OF BEEN YOU WITH YOU ORANGE HAIR WHO SCARED THEM AWAY!.''then Ichigo frowned and replied saying''.oh shut it.''_

_then he herd a bang noise again''.is that a gun or something I hear?.''he looked out the window then herd his computer make a beeping sound meaning he had a message''.OI DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT GUN SOUND OR AM I GETTING DEAF?.'' then Ichigo replied saying''.no...it was defentaly a gun.'' then Renji replied and said''.well lets not just sit here lets go and see who it is maybe we can figure out who caused all of those hollows yesterday.'' Ichigo nodded and said''.okay.'' then Ichigo grabed his badge and put it into his chest chest laid his body down on his bed so that everyone would still think he was asleep then jumped out the window in the rain to see what was going on._

_once outside he could see a whole bunch of hollows and some human figure which he couldnt see becasue of all of the gun smoke so he got up closer and saw __Aizen__ standing with a gun then once he noticed Ichigo he said with an evil laugh''.about time you got here Ichigo I was starting to wounder if you would ever come.'' then he sent some hollows towards Ichigo''.now be still the pain wont last long.'' then all of the hollows rushed towards him ambushing him down to the ground even before he can take out his sowrd''.damnit.''Ichigo then Renji came running an tried to help his friend and said''.Oi hang on there Ichigo I'll get you!.'' then he started using __bankai on the hollows trying not to ingure his friend_

_**''.OI KING let me out for a bit i'll take them all out in one shot!.'' said Ichigo's hollow**__ ''.and let you take over my body to become a full hollow hell no.''said Ichigo then his hollow said''.__**fine but if your half dead I will still take over you no matter what.''**__then Ichigo Scowled at the thought about him becoming a full hollow and having no conroll over his body so he took out his zanpakuto and started slashing the hollows trying to break free with out getting ingured which was hard to do since a hollow decided to stab him in the back causing him pain _

_(with renji)_

_''.damnit ichigo.'' said Renji then he herd him and Ichigo's name being called and look to go see who it was and it was Rukia''.Rukia damnit what are you doing here your not fully healed!.''yelled Ichigo while he killed some more hollows with his bankai finally breaking free rushed towards Rukia as fast a he could which wasnt very fast since he got ingured''.what the hell are you thinking coming out here Rukia!.'' then Rukia looked at him in shock noticing a hollow mask appearing on his face then herd __Aizen__ laughing saying''.come on Ichigo join me we shall rule the world together.'' Ichigo fell to his knees in paint cluching his head trying to fight the hollow and said to Rukia and Renji''.stay away from me you guys...''then Renji yelled out''.Oi whats happening Ichigo?come on answer me damnit.'' just like that Ichigo stood up laughing and pulled out his __zanpakuto his eyes golden yellow and a full hollow mask on ''.worthless humans you shall die.'' then Rukia said ''.Ichigo...whats going on snap out of it.'' Ichigo not responding stab Rukia with his Zampakuto_

_(_end of dream)

Ichigo bloted strait up with his eyes wide open screaming''.NO THIS CANT BE!.'' Rukia woke up hearing screaming and looked towards Ichigo who was sitting up trying to catch his breath and his eyes still wide open and sweat coming from his forhead Rukia sat up very slowly and ask her friend''.you okay Ichigo?whats wrong you looked like you saw a ghost or something.'' Ichigo caught his breath and said quietly enough for Rukia to hear ''.i'm fine...just a bad dream.'' then Rukia moved closer to Ichigo a bit worried about him and held him close to her and said''.are you sure you dont seem to be okay.'' Ichigo nodded and said''.yes i'm sure..'' he then held Rukia close to him then laid down holding her still worried about the dream he had about him hurting her rested his next to hers and fell asleep saying''.goodnight Rukia.'' Rukia blushed and said''.goodnight Ichigo..''


End file.
